<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Anticipation by twinchaosblade</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29887362">Anticipation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinchaosblade/pseuds/twinchaosblade'>twinchaosblade</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Strength Through Diversity [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Monster of the Week</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:54:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29887362</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinchaosblade/pseuds/twinchaosblade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Inching forward, it savoured the abysmal depth of his soul. And it squealed in delight.</p>
<p>Response to the <i>SPN100 Drabble Challenge</i>.<br/>
<b>Prompt:</b> collapse</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Strength Through Diversity [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826524</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Anticipation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Disclaimer:</b> Being the property of their respective copyright holders, <i>Supernatural</i>, its characters or any other publicly recognizable names don't belong to me in any way, shape or form. This was written for the sole purpose of entertainment, not monetary gain. No copyright infringement is intended.<br/>
~ Oh my, would the boys be in trouble if I had a say... Just one word: SFTCOL(AR)S</p>
<p>Muchísimas gracias to my awesome twin sister <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/Twinchy/">Twinchy</a> for the beta!</p>
<p><b>First Published:</b> 22/02/2009</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It smiled viciously at its next victim, drinking in the innocence that radiated off him in waves. The being edged closer, malice lighting its hollow eyes. This one's aura smelled most delicious.</p>
<p>Inching forward, it savoured the abysmal depth of his soul, then tenderly reached out a ghostly hand, caressing the outlines of his features. This one would nourish it for a long time, satisfying every need and sick desire. And it squealed in delight.</p>
<p>Trembling with anticipation, it struck like lightning, catching the collapsing body. The softly-whispered Latin ceased as an obliterating flash of light ran through its body.</p>
<p>
<b>FIN</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>